Troy's Baby
by MarryMeJonas2008
Summary: Troy and Gabriella one night sleep together and the next thing they know gabriella's pregnant! Troy's dad gives him an option either basketball or the baby! will troy follow his heart onhis head? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we going to do tonight Troy?!" Gabriella asked turning herself round to fully face Troy who was sitting on the sofa softly stroking Gabriella's long curls

We had the house to ourselves. His parents were out for the night to some party and East high for the teachers and there partner.

"Ermm what do you want to do Gabriella?" he asked

I giggled alittle and moved myself closer to Troy

I placed my hands on his knees "How we go upstairs and have some fun?" I smirked

Troy's mouth dropped "wait do you mean s…." he couldn't spit it out he was that shocked

I guess he should have been he wanted us to do 'It' like 6 months ago but I refused it was to early in our relationship to take it to that level

"Yes Troy Sex!" Gabriella beamed a smile

"Are you being serious?" a small smirk on his face appeared

I nodded "Yeah!" I took his hand

We both stood up at the same time

"Gabriella are you sure about this I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do!" he spook sounding serious

I giggled "Troy Im 110% sure about this!" "I want this badly now hurry up or your not getting anything!" Gabriella sighed getting inpatient

Troy laughed and lifted Gabriella up bridal way

Carrying her upstairs into his bedroom

He put her down and locked his bedroom door

"Troy why don't we do it in your parents bedroom?" Gabriella smirk raising both her eyebrows

Troy bit his bottom lip "Since when did my Bella become naughty?"

"Since now so?"

Troy quickly unlocked the door and they both ran over to Troy's parents bedroom

They went in and closed the door locking in behind them

Troy moved himself closer to Gabriella and placed his arms around his neck

He slowly pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her

Troy nervously ran his hand down Gabriella's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each other's mouths.

They made out for atlest 10 minutes until Troy had had enough

He pulled back

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked sounding confused

"You'll see!" he smirked

Troy slowly slid his hands down Gabriella's white shorts and pulled them off revelling a black thong

His eyes grew wider and he couldn't help staring at them

"Emm Troy im up here!" Gabriella groaned

"Oh sorry honey!" he smiled and went back to kissing her

Gabriella moved her hands up Troy's white shirt and tugged it off revelling his hard 6 pack she yearned for

She began tracing her hands up his hard 6 pack and slowly began pecking It

Troy moaned alittle "Mmm Gabby…"

As Gabriella did that Troy wanted more of her

He slid his hands up her white top and slowly took it off revelling her black lace bra

Gabriella sat up and climbed ontop of Troy and began hungrily kissing his neck

"Mmm Gabriella….keep doing that…" he moaned sliding his hands up and down her curved body

As she did that Gabriella kept on kissing his neck harder and harder each time

Troy restlessly tied taking off her bra but it would budge

"Ill get that baby!" she giggled sitting up and unclasping her bra

She began to get alittle nervous revelling her breasts to Troy

But she could tell he wanted more so she pushed all her nervousness aside and took off her black lace bra

"Holy shit" Troy thought, "This cannot be happening to me. I have a beautiful, tan Filipina goddess that just took her bra off for me." He then slipped his hands from her back to her warm breast. He began to massage them, going in circles and counter clockwise and squeezing them with his strong fingers. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as he caressed her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard

With their lips tightly locked together and their tongues going back and forth, Troy felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his dick straining against his pants to stand erect. Gabriella felt it too, for she giggled an said "Oh baby!" she mumbled on his lips

And he proceeded to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Gabriella grunted as the air was forced from her body, but Troy put sum back in as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Pushing it in hard, rolling it over her tongue and against the insides of her mouth. Gabriella pushed her tongue back just as hard, as she pushed her pelvis forward into Troy. She began to roll her hips, moving her pussy up and down against Troy's hard cock, which by now was straining to escape from the confines of his pants. Leaning into her, her pussy throbbed against his cock. Troy could feel her starting to get wet Giving him an indication of just how horny she was getting. The whole time Troy had her up against the wall, he was massaging her breast, eliciting moans of pleasure from her in between kisses

Gabriella pushed into him again, causing Troy to moan, inciting more passion into their kisses

Gabriella pulled away from there passionate kissing and began running her hands up and down his hard chest

Both their hands began to wander lower and lower until they reach their pants line

Troy put Gabriella down and knelt down on the floor seeing more of her black thong

Seeing the thong released a new stream of testosterone into his system. He then pulled the thong down quickly, just to get to her smooth warm pussy. As soon as he saw her pussy he leaned his face into it an thrust his tongue up into her pussy. Eliciting a scream of pleasure from Gabriella as she dug her nails into his back. "ohhhh…my god T…..OHHH!"

she moaned as Troy ran his tongue all around the inside of her pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up an down the outside of her puss. Making her more an more wet. Finally pulling out and going back up to her breast, he began to suck on those and run his tongue across her nipples. As she ran her hand down to his boxers, feeling how hard he was, she pulled them down an off. Then she took a step back to look at his cock to see how big she had made Troy get

Gabriella pushed Troy over to a couch, got down on her knees, and proceeded to suck on Troy's cock. Going up an down, and licking it all over, the whole time grabbing hold of his balls an massaging them gently. She decided to get a little frisky and popped them into her mouth, running her tongue all around them. Making Troy lose himself in pure pleasure.

Troy couldn't take any more he wanted her badly

he pulled Gabriella up and sat her on his lap facing him

"Okay babes are you sure about this?" he asked panting abit

Gabriella nodded nervously "Yeah!" she gulped and grabbed onto Troy's hand tightly

Troy kissed her hand lightly

Slowly entering her

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly feeling the pain well up inside her

She grunted her teeth and began to cry alittle

"Gabriella are you okay?" "do you want me to stop?" Troy began pulling out

"No" "No im fine keep going" she said hoping things would get better

He pushed in alittle more

He could see Gabriella was hurting badly

"Gabriella im going to stop!" he said about to pull out for the second time

"No don't Troy!" "its getting better please just don't stop!" she cried

He sighed and went in even more

Gabriella began to relax alittle

Troy went in even deeper until he couldn't any more

"Babes the worst is over!" he smiled kissing her hand again

She opened her eyes and nodded "I know!" she sighed

grabbed hold of her waist an pulled her back down, making her feel all of his cock inside of her pussy

Gabriella moaned "mm Troy faster!" she moaned in pleasure

Troy grinned and went even faster

Gabriella grunted "Arghh Troy I want this rough!" she screamed

These were the exact words Troy had wanted to hear for a long time

all he wanted was to lose control of himself and pound into them hard and fast making them moan with every thrust into them.

She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her

"Oh Troy keep going!" "ooh" She screamed in pleasure at every thrust

pounding his cock deep inside her wet pussy. The sound of his hips striking her ass as he pushes forward relentlessly. He has his hands on her hips pulling her into him as he thrusts hard into her

He willingly obliged, slamming into her with an animalistic ferocity, making her whole body lunge forward. He made her feel all of his cock deep inside of her. She couldn't get enough, Gabriella was so turned on she can't think straight. All she think of was how good she's feeling and how the pain slowly disaperred

Gabriella wanted more this wasn't enough!

She pushes him off her, and then pushes him on his back. "I wanna ride you hard Bolton!"

she says with a low seductive voice

Troy gasped she wanted that on her first time!

Woah what would the second time be like he thought with a grin

Every thrust every pound Troy did he was hitting Gabriella's G spot which made her moan even louder than before

"OHHH OHH" she screamed in complete pleasure

Gabriella was becoming extremely tight

"Oh that's right troy don't stop oh!" she screamed as he hit her G spot over and over again

Gabriella orgasm came and so did Troy's

Troy flipped Gabriella so she was on her hands and knees and her butt was in the air.

Troy plunged into Gabriella's butt

Gabriella Gasped

"Troy..." Gabriella Moaned

"Gabriella..urgh!"

Troy began to go slow but deep loving the moment

"mmmm..." Gabby moaned

"You feel so tight Gabby" Troy moaned

Troy kept the same pace going in and out slowly and going deeper and deeper into Gabriella

Troy cupped his hands into Gabriella

"Troy..."She moaned

"Im gunna cum..." Gabby said

"Cum with me then" Troy whispered huskily into Gabriellas ear

Both of them cum at the same time

Troy takes himself out of Gabriella and lays down with Gabriellas head on his chest

and Troys arms around her

Troy kissed Gabriellas forhead

Blue looked at Brown and Brown looked at Blue

They both tried catching there breath back

Troy smiled "I love you Gabriella!"

She smiled back at him "I love you too Troy!"

And with that they feel asleep in each others arms

But they had forgotten one little detail

Protection


	2. Dear Diary

Troy suddenly woke up with the sound of the front door opening

He sat up and rubbed his eyes to regain his full sight and glanced round at the clock which read 1.23am

He looked down and saw him and Gabriella naked on the bed

Oh shit he thought

Gabriella looked so sweet when she was sleeping he didn't want to wake her up

But he had to or his parents would see them

He slowly shook gabriella

"Bella?" "Honey its time to wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened

She looked at Troy confused

"Where am I?" she sat up to see there 2 naked bodies on Troy's parents bed

They began hearing footsteps and talking coming towards them

Gabriella quickly looked round at Troy

"Come on we need to hurry out of here!" he said picking up his clothes

He shoved on his boxers and Jeans

Gabriella put on her bra and thong hearing the voices coming closer

She panicked

Putting on her top and her shorts picking up her shoes

Troy slipped his white shirt over him and they both begun making the bed

"Troy come on we need to hurry!"

"I know!" they finished making the bed and quickly ran into Troy's room

"Jack do you think I should check on Troy?" Lucille asked walking in the direction of Troy's bedroom

Jack shook his head

"No don't he'll be fine!" "he's 16 not 6 Lucille!" Jack grabbed her arm and they went into there bedroom

Gabriella dropped down on Troy's bed and sighed rubbing her tired eyes "That was close!"

"Tell me about it!" "but its your fault!" Troy smirked sitting down on his bed next to Gabriella

Gabriella coughed in shock "Ermm excuse me Bolton how's it my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't of though naughty we would of made love in here rather than my parents room!" he chuckled "Nah im just kidding Brie!"

Gabriella giggled "Good!" Gabriella moved closer to troy "Troy do you have anything I could wear tonight? Cause im not sleeping in these!"

"You could sleep naked!" he responded with a huge grin on his face

"Ha ha very funny Troy!" "now do you have anything?"

"Yeah!" Troy stood up and picked up one of his white shirt and a pair of his wildcat shorts

"Here!" Troy said and handed them to Gabriella

"Thank you!" Gabriella smiled and went into the bathroom

Troy quickly changed out of his jeans and took of his while top and lay down on the bed

Gabriella came out with Troy's clothes on which were 2 sizes bigger

Troy laughed "aww my baby looks so cute!"

Gabriella smiled and crawled next to Troy

He put his arm around her and pulled her close into his chest

Gabriella instantly feel asleep

Troy looked down and smiled kissing the top of her head "I love you Brie!" he also feel asleep

* * *

Troy slowly woke up and opened his eyes seeing Gabriella lying in his arms

Troy smiled and pecked her cheek lightly

Gabriella suddenly woke up

"Oh baby im sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" he felt alittle guilty waking her up

She smiled "Its fine Troy!"

"Oh man im so hungry!" Troy groaned "You coming for breakfast he asked

Gabriella nodded

Troy slipped his jeans on and took Gabriella's hand

They both went downstairs into the kitchen

"Morning Mom Morning Dad!" Troy beamed a smile at the smell of freshly made pancakes

Lucille turned around and smiled "Hey honey!" "Oh hi Gabriella!" she smiled even bigger seeing the couple together

"Hey Lucille!" Gabriella pulled a smile feeling kind of embarrassed as she was wearing Troy's clothes

Jack peered over the paper "Oh morning guys sit down!"

A month passed

* * *

Gabriella was in her room writing in her diary

_Dear Diary_

_Guess what? My periods late! By 6 days! And you know what that means? There's a chance I might be pregnant! And then I remembered we didn't use protection! How stupid could we be! For fuck sack! Oh god this isn't a dream or should I say nightmare is it? I could be pregnant at 16 with Troy Bolton's baby! Oh no! okay I shouldn't jump to conclusions ill buy a test take it and see what the results say! Maybe its just a false alarm! People get them all the time! What should I do? Should I tell Troy? Yes! No! Oh god! What if he leaves me for some fit blonde! He's not ready to be a dad! Im not ready to be a mom! Okay okay here's what im going to do! Go buy a test take it round to Troy's and then we'll take it together! But wait what if he leaves me if I tell him that I might be! No he wont! He said he loved me that's gotta mean something in Troy's vocabulary as sharpay always says! Okay ill just tell Troy! My life will be over anyway so lets make it worse! Arghhh! Oh no this cant be happening! No not to me! Im smarter than this! Im not supposed to get pregnant at 16 by the wildcats captain! What a reputation! that's Sharpay's Job no offence to her or anything I mean I love her but she lost her virginity like 2 years ago! And she's not pregnant! Wait she's not dump like me she used protection! Anyway im going to Troy's now_

_Gabby x_

_Ps: I might be pregnant! _

I stood up and hid my diary under my bed I stood up and looked in my mirror I looked terrible!

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with Troy's red and white wildcat hoddie and a pair of ugg boots!

I hadn't been feeling well for a few days now!

Which I thought was my period coming on but I was wrong its my morning sickness

Well it will be if the test comes back positive

Tears begin welling up in Gabriella's eyes

"Oh no!" she burst out into tears

She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs and went to her car and drove to Troy's buying 2 tests on the way

Gabriella got out her car and ran up to Troy's house

Knocks on the front door

Gabriella really hoped Troy would be alone

The door suddenly opened

Troy stood there in his faded jeans and a white top on He smiled "Hey sweetie!" he let Gabriella in and closed the door behind him

"Troy I need to tell you something!" Gabriella looked down

Troy began getting worried "Brie?"

He moved closer to her "Brie is everything okay?"

Gabriella looked up with tears in her eyes "Troy I think im pregnant!"………


	3. The Results

"Troy I think im pregnant!" I gulped not knowing what to do, or what to expect from Troy after I told him this. He did over react about silly little things a lot and I was afraid because this was a big thing he'd over react more than he should, maybe in a good way or a bad way. Id just have to see.

Troy moved back alittle leaning against the counter he took a deep breath and rubbed his head alittle, he looked at me for half a second and looked away again.

For that half second I caught a glimpse of his eyes his beautiful eyes, they looked dead they looked lost and scared I'd never seen troy like this before, this made me extra scared as he never acted like this even with new like this.

I remember him and his ex girlfriend Chantelle had a pregnancy scare as it was all over the school when Chad and Troy were caught talking about it, Jack never found out but if he did troy wouldn't be here today, he'd be dead Jack always brought troy up the right way to respect himself and girls, and always use protection which he didn't. but Chantelle wasn't pregnant and troy and her broke up a day after. And he did not act this way he actually spoke to her unlike him now he's ignoring me.

"Troy?" I said softly walking towards him slowly

He moved just an inches which mad me back away alittle I was actually scared of him why? Why would I be scared he loved me and he wouldn't hurt me because I was pregnant! Right?

He looked up this time "Didn't we use protection?" he managed to speck out, but you could tell he was struggling with his words, he seamed really mad or maybe scared I wasn't sure.

I shoke my head "We forgot Troy!" I sighed placing my hands on my flat stomach.

His voice got louder "Couldn't you of told me you weren't on the pill then?" he suddenly turned round crossing both his arms, and biting his bottom lip I think because he was trying not to shout anymore.

I looked down alittle shocked at how much his reaction changed "I didn't know we were going to have sex Troy, im sorry it's ju.." I paused then stopped for good I actually couldn't say any more my tears were stopping me.

"Is your period late?"

I looked up again and nodded "Yeah!"

He saw I was crying and his emotions changed he suddenly ran over to me wrapping both his arms securely around me "how many days late?" he asked calmly

I looked up still shocked at his sudden hug he just gave me "6 days!"

"Irregular?"

I shook my head "Its never been irregular Troy,!" I sighed and took another deep breath "Im so sorry!"

He pulled back stunned "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

I looked at his weirdly "Because I could be pregnant!" what was he asking that for?

"That wasn't your fault!" he said placing both his hands on the top of my shoulders

"It isn't?" I asked confusingly

He shook his head "No its mine. I forgot the protection.!"

"So I forgot the pill!" I said trying to make it sound as if it was 'my' fault again. I wanted it to be my fault this time. I didn't want troy to take the blame for something that was obviously my fault.

He chuckled without any humour "Gabby its my fault okay? Its my sperm that caused this okay?"

I shook my head again "No troy stop blaming yourself for this its my fault okay?"

"Okay here's the deal its 'our' fault okay?"

I smiled alittle and nodded "Our fault!"

"Good!"

"Troy are you going to leave me?"

"What?" he moved away stunned "leave you? Gabby how could you think that?"

"1 you're a boy and 2 your Troy Bolton why wouldn't you leave a pregnant 16 year old?"

He shook his head in disbelief "Gabriella Montez listen to me this baby we could of made was our fault and we deal with it together, there's no way in the world I'd ever leave you, I love you and if your pregnant I will love 'our' baby!" he smiled looking down at my stomach.

I smiled "Our baby?"

He placed his hands on my cheeks "Our baby!" he took the test that feel on the floor and handed it to me "Go take the test and we'll deal with what happens next okay?"

I nodded "Okay.." I ran upstairs and went into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

**Troy's POV**

Oh shit, how could this be happening, my baby pregnant at 16, the girl I promised to protect to love and to care for all her life, and I just fucked it up all together, how can this happen I mean okay I had a scare last year with Chantelle. But that was different I didn't love her. But I love Gabriella I always have and no doubt always will. She's the reason I live the reason I breath and the reason I wake up. She's so special to me and its like im throwing that all away. All we had to do was use protection but we couldn't I mean I couldn't even do that.

And yes im still blaming myself there's no way this is Gabriella's fault it never will be.

She's so young and so vunrable and probably pregnant. This will fuck everything we dreamed of up, Gabriella wants to be a teacher and go to Stanford and I want to get a scholarship but I wont be able to get that if she's pregnant. Not that that would matter if she wasn't but Gabriella has been distracting me from the game for a few months now and its caused us to lose 3 games. Which isn't a big deal as were still winning but it will be if we lose any more.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked downstairs slowly clutching onto the test I'd just used. I went into the kitchen where troy was sitting gazing into space. He suddenly snapped out of it when he heard me closing the door behind me.

"Troy?"

He looked round and smiled but I know it wasn't a happy smile more sympathetic than anything else to be honest..

"How long till we know for sure?"

"4 more minutes!" I sighed placing the test face down on the counter.

He turned back round and sighed deeply again, I really wanted to talk to him about stuff or even hug him right now. Or even just get his attention so he'd look at me.

But actually I didn't have to say anything he did "So school tomorrow!" he sighed turning around fully

I nodded "Yeah.!" I bit my lip "Sharpay text me earlier saying her and Zeke broke up.!"

"Ohh why?"

I shrugged "something to do with Sharpay sleeping with Adam or something.!"

"Did she?"

"Yes!"

He laughed "but she's denying it?"

I nodded

"Same old Sharpay then?

"Yeah!" I giggled

Those 4 minutes went by really slowly and in silence after the whole Sharpay Adam talk.

"Do you want to look or should I?"

"You!" I chocked

He nodded standing up and picked up the test "You ready?"

I shook my head "No are you?"

He smiled "No but we have to look sooner or later baby!"

"I pick later!"

"Gabby?" he raised both his eyebrows

"Okay look then!" I sighed

I looked at troy as he turned the test round to get the results I heard him swallow a few times before turning around looking at me.

I didn't look him in the eye as I knew if I did they would tell me the results by just looking at them.

"Gabby!" he said softly

I still didn't look at him I couldn't, it was as if my body had froze well actually no I just didn't want it to move.

"Gabriella honey look at me!" he spoke even more softly

_Stay With Me_

_Don't Let Me Go_

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

_Just Stay With Me_

_And Hold Me Close_

_Because I've Built My World Around You_

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You_

_So Stay with Me_

_Just Stay With Me_

I remembered when me and troy first kissed that song played and it basically told me that troy was going to stay with me no matter what the results I could tell by the way he was acting.

I looked up and looked at his eyes "Am I?" is all I could say or should I say chocked

He nodded slowly

I looked down again and placed my hands on my stomach "troy I cant believe this!" I feel to the floor in tears. I have never been this scared in my life. This was so scary. I wasn't sure if troy was or just angry but I was pretty sure he was scared when I quickly looked up and saw him holding the test with shaky hands. And tears were rolling down his perfect checks..

I felt his arms wrap around my body and hold me close into his chest. He stroked back my hair and began speaking ever so softly "Shh don't cry baby, everything will be alright, everything will be alright!"

And at this point I didn't believe Troy how could things be okay when I was pregnant?

Was he crazy?

Or was I crazy for ever having sex with him?


	4. Gym worrys

_I love you too much _

_It shows _

_all my emotions go _

_out of control oh whoa whoa _

_good for you bad for me _

_when I can hardly see _

_from the tears that flow oh whoa _

"Gabby honey calm down!" how could I calm down? I was pregnant! And he was telling me to calm down and by that he ment stop crying, which I couldn't do. It was impossible, the tears were stopping me from hitting him in the balls that's how mad and scared I was, his sperm mad this thing in me and to be honest I wanted it out. I knew it was sick but I couldn't be a mom not at 16, I wasn't ready. He wasn't ready.

"Bella looks me please!" he said softly placing his hand on my damp cheek

I didn't want to look at him unless those blue eyes were going to get this thing out of me

But this thing was a baby, a baby we made together, but I still couldn't bring myself to realise that yet, I didn't want to believe it was 'our' not untill I was sure he wouldn't leave me.

"Why should I!" I mumbled I also didn't want to look at him because I knew if I did this might be the last time I ever did as he'd leave me and avoid me for the rest of my life

And if he did he'd be an even bigger dick than I imagined troy to be. Even though to me and his friends he wasn't but to some people he didn't like he was..

"Please!" he begged

I gave in and looked up at his watery eyes "What?"

"Everything will be okay baby I promise you!"

"Troy are you actually listening to what im saying I am pregnant!"

"Yes I know that Gabriella!"

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" I asked sounding confused

"Because I love you and I love our baby Bella!"

"but your not ready to be a dad!"

"I know and your not ready to be a mom but we'll get through it like we do with everything!"

"Really?"

He nodded "Gabriella of course your carrying my child and I love you so why wouldn't I love our child?"

"Because your Troy Bolton!"

"Gabriella that only works if you say 'im chuck bass'!" he smirked

"Ha ha Troy funny," I sighed "So we're going to do this then?"

He nodded and smiled so perfectly "Only if you want to!"

I nodded "I do if you promise to always be by my side!"

"I promise Bella!"

For the rest of the day me and Troy stayed in his room staring at the pregnancy test still in shock alittle I think it was for the best we didn't talk all day but who am I to say what's best for us sex didn't really work out did it?

* * *

_Dear Diary _

_Im really scared and worried, firstly the results came back positive which I knew they would anyway but still it was still a shock to me. I really wish I wasn't pregnant at all. I didn't want to tell troy this because I knew the way he kept staring at my stomach and smiling that he was happy and excited about becoming a dad, even though he was scared he was still happy, unlike me who hates this thing growing inside of me. I want it out badly. But I wouldn't kill it, well troy wouldn't, isn't it the dad's that are supposed to hate the baby? Not the moms? God what's wrong with me I should love this thing that's growing inside of me, not hate it.._

_Gabriella x_

_Ps: im telling Sharpay now! _

I closed my diary and put it under the bed

I looked in the mirror and placed my hands on my stomach and sighed deeply

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great;_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter _

I suddenly heard my phone play, I walked over to it and saw it was Sharpay on caller ID I sighed and picked up my phone flipping it up "Hey Shar!" I sighed again alittle more dramatically

"Bella what's wrong honey?"

"Im pregnant!"

Okay so maybe I shouldn't of told her right away but Shar was always there for me no matter what and she would always understand

"Your kidding right?" she said sounding even more shocked than I was when I first found out

I lay down on my bed "No!"

"is it Troy's?"

I sat up "Shar im not a slut I don't sleep around unlike you!"

"Hey wait a minute Adam was begging me to sleep. Wait shut up gab's stop trying to change the subject doe's troy know?"

"Yeah he was with me when I took the test!"

"did he leave you?"

"No he stayed and said we'd get through this together!"

"Aww how sweet but that scares me, he actually said that?"

"Yep but Shar I don't want the baby, but he does!"

"What? You don't? I thought you always wanted a baby?"

"I do but not yet, im too young and so is he.!"

"But he wants it?"

"Surprisingly yes!"

"What's wrong with him!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it that way honey I mean that's not the Troy we know!"

"Yeah I know Shar, im scared!"

"Okay im coming round!" she hung up before I could answer

I put my phone down and sighed "how fucked up could my life possibly get?" I sighed again and looked at my stomach "it looks so easy on TV!" I rolled my eyes

Teenage pregnancy wasn't what I had planned in my life, Stanford, teacher, husband, kids. Not Kids, boyfriend (untill reality actually hits him) Stanford (if I get in) then teacher

I don't think my mom or dad will be very happy.

20 minutes later Sharpay arrived with open arms I cried for awhile. And she told me that she'd be there for me no matter what and that I wasn't to worry.

But why shouldn't I worry? I mean I am pregnant! isn't anyone realising that yet?

* * *

I stepped out my car locking it then walking towards where Sharpay and Taylor were standing

Sharpay gave me a quick wave and Taylor smiled. Then I felt 2 strong arms wrapping around me. I looked up and saw troy, I smiled "Hey Daddy!" I joked without any humour

He chucked "He mommy.!" we both walked towards Shar and Tay "You look beautiful Gabby!" he commented

"Thanks I always do!" I joked

"Oh Gabster you know how Ms Davis told us to pick an assignment to do?"

I hesitated a nod and gulped "Yeah what about it?" I felt Troy's hands move over my stomach and stop at my stomach and he whispered "Baby Bolton!" in my ear

I couldn't help but smile when those 2 words were said

"Well she said she would pick for us cause we couldn't decide!"

"And what did she pick?"

"Gym for a whole day!" Sharpay giggled clapping her hands

The smiled suddenly faded from my face and I felt Troy's hands move away from my stomach

A whole day of gym. I couldn't do that. No not now. Not ever. I was pregnant. And I couldn't run. And why was she so excited about this she hates gym. but sharpay knew i was pregnant. why didnt she just say no?

I stuttered " d..id?"

Sharpay nodded still grinning "isn't this great?"

"Extremely!" I mumbled

"Shar don't you hate PE babe?" Troy spoke sounding even more confused than I was right now

She nodded "Yep!"

"Then why are you so excited about it?" Taylor propped up onto the wall we were standing by and brought out her phone

"Because Zeke's there, and im going to get back together with him!"

I rolled my eyes "Couldn't you do that another time. Rather than Gym?"

She shook her head "Nope Ms Davis asked me if we'd rather do Science for a whole day but.." she suddenly got interrupted

I chocked "Science?"

She nodded "But I hate that. And I figured we'd both like gym cause you'll see Troy all sweaty and topless.!" she winked and jumped down off the wall "Toddles!" and she quickly walked away

Chad ran over and jumped next to Taylor putting his arm round loosely Taylor his girlfriend of 4 months shoulders. She turned round and they both kissed.

"Well we'll leave you both to it!" I grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him across to the other end of the school ground

He tripped after me "Hey slow down baby!" he laughed without humour

"What the fuck was she playing at? I mean gym I cant do that not that im.." I suddenly stopped "You know anyway I cant do it Troy its impossible.!"

**Troy's POV **

Gabriella cried "hey look on the bright side baby you get to see me topless!" I winked but I don't think that covered how scared or worried she was feeling "didn't help did it?"

Her face turned from sweet to angry in a second "Ive seen your dick Troy Bolton so you topless isn't really going to cut it is it?"

I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my laugh

"Troy don't laugh at me!" she wined and sat against the wall

"Im sorry babes!" he put his arm around me "Look ill talk to ms D.." I got interrupted before I could even finished the sentence

"No don't. its fine ill do it for Sharpay. She wants Zeke back then ill do it!"

"I could just send mine and Sharpays sex tape from last year to him that should do it right?" he smirked

"Cut it with the sarcasm Bolton!"

"Sorry!" he chuckled "Look I'll talk to Zeke about Sharpay then you don't need to Gym okay?"

I nodded and smiled "Thank you!"

He also smiled and pecked my lips "Love you Ella!"

"Love you to Troysie!"

Okay was it just me or had Sharpay totally forgotten that i was pregnant?


	5. Godmother

I quickly sat down next to Sharpay who was sitting on my bed flicking through a magazine "Shar what are you reading?" I said with sudden shock

"Pregnancy and Babies!" she looked up and glittered a smile "Seen as your pregnant and all that I figured I'd read about it!"

I sighed lying down on my bed "Shar is it wrong to hate my baby?"

She turned round and sat up putting the magazine down "You do?"

I nodded placing both my hands on my stomach "Well no sort of. Im just really worried and scared right now Shar. I don't have time to love it!"

She smiled "Supposedly that's natural!"

I frowned "It is?"

She nodded and handed me the magazine "Paragraph 2 line 4!"

I laughed and read the part Sharpay had just told me to read

After reading it I looked up and threw the magazine on the floor "Sharpay it that has nothing to do with it!"

"I know its about sex when pregnant!"

"then why did you show me it?"

"Because I figured it would cheer you up!"

I sighed "Yeah!"

"Look Gabster listen to me if you don't want the baby then don't have it. Tell troy the truth."

"He'll hate me!"

She shook her head "Impossible Gabs he will want you to be honest with him. Even if it does hurt. So tell him.!"

I nodded "Ill try!"

* * *

I lay in Troy's arms for over an hour with him tracing his fingers across my flat stomach

I know he was thinking about our baby and was happy about it too.

"Troy is it wrong to hate this baby?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me shockingly "You hate our baby?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Im to worried and scared than anything else. I don't have time to love it. Not yet anyway.!"

He smiled "Gabby I know its hard not to be scared and worried. But don't be. Listen..forget about people finding out and what they'll think. Think about our baby. Our little boy or girl that's growing inside of you. The baby we made together. And the baby you and me are going to care and love forever okay princess?" he smiled again stroking my cheek

I smiled and bit my bottom lip "Okay!"

I actually believed him. I could do that right? And now I actually felt some well a lot of love for our baby "Our baby Troy!"

He nodded "Our baby Ella.!"

* * *

I ran up the step and opened the front door and saw my mom dad and big sister sitting around the table with serious faces.

Well actually Gillian was texting but she always had a serious face when she did that

"Ermm hey!" I said alittle worried and propped myself onto the couch bringing out my phone also

"Gabriella what's this?" my mom held up the 'pregnancy and baby' magazine me and sharpay had been reading and it was opened at the page we were also reading with a big bright pink highlight through the paragraph Shar was reading about Sex

"A magazine!"

"Don't act smart young lady!"

I rolled my eyes "sorry!"

"Why do you have it?" my dad said folding both his arms

"Cause were talking about sex and babies in health class and we got a magazine well actually Sharpay got a magazine so we could learn more. For the future.!"

"Ohh!" Marie sighed in relief "oh okay right you can go now!"

I stood up "What did you think I was pregnant or something?"

My mom nodded

I laughed "Mom you need to have sex to have a baby! Like Gillian!" I grinned running upstairs.

"What? Yeah blame me Gab's why don't you!" she groaned and stormed upstairs

Okay so that was a close call. I had to pretend that I would never have sex or anything like that. As If I didn't my mom would start getting ideas in her head. Seen as I'm growing up and stuff

* * *

So me and Troy have called the doctor and have an appointment on Wednesday to see her. It was a him at first but I felt alittle scared about seeing a man so the nice reception lady changed it to someone called 'Ms Scott' so hopefully she wont judge or anything.

"Troy im scared!"

He took my hand in his "Baby don't be everything is going to be just fine I promise you!" he smiled

"How do you know that? I mean she'll judge us for getting pregnant at 16!" I sighed id been dreading this day for most of the week. But I thought if I was dreading this what would It be like if It was the day we had to tell our parents? That would be scary

"no she wont. She's trained for this sort of stuff don't worry Ella everything will be fine I promise you. Now don't worry its not good for the baby.!"

Troy was getting pretty good at this 'daddy' stuff and that made me happy. He was really getting to enjoy it. Yesterday he bought this gorgeous little top for the baby saying he's my daddy and of course it was blue and for a boy. So im thinking troy wants a boy.

But honestly so did I. Well I didn't care. But it would be nice to have a little boy. Or a girl well oh I don't know both maybe. No im kidding one's enough.

20 minutes later we arrived at the clinic and we both sat nervously down in the waiting room. There was about 5 other couples there also. There was 3 older than us like in there 20's and then another way older like 30 or something and one about the same age as us.

So it was pretty relieving knowing troy wasn't the only high school student to knock up his girl

"Troy, Gabriella? A short nurse with shoulder length brunette hair and glittering brown eyes

We both stood up hand in hand "That's us!" Troy spoke

"Right this way!" she lead us into a small white room with a blue bed and desk computer and 3 chairs

"Have a seat." we all sat down and troy kept hold of my hand the whole time

"Okay so Gabriella I hear your pregnant then?"

I nodded "Yeah!" I looked up "It was a mistake we didn't plan on this happening!"

She smiled "Hey its okay im not going to judge you. Its okay.. So Troy you're the father then?"

I was relieved she wasn't going to give us whole lecture about teenage pregnancy and condoms

He nodded "Yeah. I..I am!" h

"Okay then. Gabriella if you would just sit up on that bed there and ill be right back.!" she stood up and left.

I walked over to the bed and climbed ontop of it lying down. I lifted up my baby blue cotton top and troy smiled gripping tightly onto my hand "You okay?"

"Yeah!" I said nervously. Tears were begging to build up in my eyes

The nurse came back in "Okay were going to do a sonogram then ill talk you over some things okay?"

We both nodded at the same time and looked at the screen

She began taking the sonogram

I kept looking up at troy to see his face expression but it never changed it was still and blank until "This is your baby!" the doctor pointed to a small blob on the screen

Then his face lit up. His eyes gleamed and sparkled and his smiled grew wider "Gabby that's our baby!" he looked down at me looking so happy

I also beamed a smile and tears came rushing out "That's our baby!"

Troy hugged me so tight and I cried into his hair. Not sad tears. Happy tears. I loved this baby. I truly did. And I couldn't of been more happy.

"Ill get some pictures of your baby!" she smiled and left

"Troy." I bit my lip and pointed to the screen. While leaning on my elbow "we made that!" I smiled proudly

"Yes we did Ella. that's our baby!" he smiled "That's our baby!"

* * *

For the rest of the day me and troy sat in the car staring at the pictures of our baby.

We got four so troy got 2 and I got 2.

Troy put one of them in his wallet where he also had a picture of me his mom and his Niece 'Chloe' who was his sister Anna's daughter who was 6 years older than troy.

I kept my pictures in my purse and I was planning on sticking one of them in my diary and writing a lot of shit about how much this meant to me. One picture made me feel so happy inside. So full of love. And happiness. It was amazing.

That night I went home so happy at dinner time my dad was asking questions as why I was so happy but my mom just smiled and even suggested I call sharpay to stay over which I did. The blonde brought so much stuff it made me laugh. But her excuse was "im a girl gabby you should know that!"

"So lets see your baby!" She clapped excitingly

I handed her the spare picture I had and smiled

He mouth dropped in shock "Oh my god Ella. Its beautiful.!" she started to cry

"aw shar.!" I giggled cuddling her "Well I was wondering since that's your god child.." I suddenly got interrupted

"God child? You mean im its god mother?"

I nodded "Only if you want to be.!"

She stood up and screamed without sound as she knew my parents were downstairs

"I take it that's a yes then?"

She nodded and hugged me again "Thank you so much Ella this means so much to me. Thank you thank you thank you!" she squelled

"No problem. No keep that picture safe.!"

"What I get to keep it?" she grinned

"Well yes its your god child!"

She bit her bottom lip "Thank you honey!" and put it in her purse "God I love this little baby Gabby!"

I smiled "Me to.!"

She looked up and sighed In relief "Finally!"

I giggled "Yeah I know Shar."

* * *

I ran in the door to find my dad sitting down on the sofa with his arms crossed "Im home" I said and sat down across from him "Is everything okay dad?"

"Why weren't you at practise?"

Well dad if you want the real reason I was away with my girlfriend to get a sonogram of our unborn child. No I would be dead if I told him that "Ermm out!"

"With who?"

"Gabriella!"

"Troy you cant keep this up. The championship is in 5 months you need to practise. You need to stop spending time with her Troy. Your losing focus!"

"No im not dad. I couldn't give a shit if I missed practice. Gabriella's more important than some lousy game dad!"

"Lousy game? Troy this is your life!"

"No dad Gabriella is my life!" I stood up and stormed upstairs

My dad sat there in total shock. Well no wonder I just told him I didn't care about basketball

My mom followed me into my room "Honey what's up with you these days?"

I sighed "Mom" I looked down "Im sorry!"

She sounded confused "Sorry for what Son? Missing practice? Look if you don't want to play basketball that's up to me. Its your future Troy. You make the decisions!"

My mom would always be behind me on things. No matter how bad or hard they were. So I thought I'd tell her about me getting Gabriella pregnant. I mean she told sharpay so I should be able to tell someone. And I chose my mom.

I shook my head "No not that mom. I did something really bad!"

She looked confused and she closed my bedroom door and we both sat down on the bed "What did you do?"

I took a deep breath

"Take your time Troy!"

Was I really going to tell her I knocked up Gabriella?


	6. Telling mom

My moms face looked ever more concerned scared and confused than it hand a few seconds ago.

She placed her hand on my shoulder "Honey it cant be that bad."

Actually mom it is that bad. I got Gabriella pregnant.

I moved away from my mom and sat at the end of my bed. I thought maybe if I didn't look at her it wouldn't be so bad. Or hard to tell her.

"Okay. Im listening honey."

I chocked back tears "Mom you know how much I love Gabriella right?"

My mom nodded "Yes honey. I know. Go on."

My mom definitely did know how much we both loved each other. We had been friend since we were kids. We were inseparable. Every minute of every day we'd spend together.

"Well a few weeks back." I took a deep breath "We. We.." I stuttered I couldn't say we had sex it was to hard. I was afraid. Maybe she'd think we were too young. Or not being responsible.

"You what?"

So I just blurted it out. It was better than waiting and being scared "We slept together."

I was expecting my mom to be furious and scream and shout at me but she was calm very calm infact. Too calm. "Aw honey that's fantastic." she beamed a smile

"It is?" I turned round looking at her confused

She nodded taking one of my hands "My little boy is growing up"

I actually felt sick inside.

"That's not all mom."

She frowned "Oh. What else then?"

It was now or never. I wish I could pick never. But that would never work. "Erm she's she's pregnant mom." I looked down.

Atlest I said it. And I wouldn't have to say it again. As I was hoping if she reacted well with it she would be the one who told my dad. But if she didn't I'd have to.

My mom stood up and closed my bedroom door "What?"

I looked up at her ashamed "Im sorry mom." tears were quickly forming in my eyes. I was shocked at myself for crying at this.

"Sorry? don't apologize to me Troy. Apologize to Gabriella. And yourself. Why didn't you use protection? I thought we warned you about this?"

I looked down again. They did actually talk to me about sex pregnancy etc. but I didn't take an interest. But now I wished I had of.

"I know mom. But it was a mistake."

"A mistake? Well troy that mistake means your going to be a father. Can you deal with that?"

"Of course I can mom. I love Gabriella and were doing this together.""Come on Troy. Your Troy Bolton and I know your reputation is pretty good at school what happens when this comes out? Are you going to walk when things get hard?"

I started to crying at this point "No of course not Mom. I love Gabriella and our baby. I always will. I'd never leave her."

My mom wrapped her arms around me "hey don't cry baby. Its okay." she sighed and kissed my hair softly "Troy look at me."

I looked straight at my mom. When she saw my eyes full of pain and how scared I was she hugged me tighter "Listen to me. I know your going to make a great dad. And yes its too early in life. But no matter what ill stand by you okay?"

I quickly nodded "Thank you mom."

"I take it you don't want your father finding out?"

I shook my head. That was the last thing I wanted. If he found out. He'd make Gabriella have an abortion. And I couldn't let that happen. Plus he'd hate me forever. And chuck me out.

"Okay then." my mom kissed my head once again and left my room

* * *

"Gabriella I told my mom about you being pregnant." I sighed

I had to tell her at some point even if she wasn't happy about it.

"What?" she turned round and faced me "Why Troy? Why?"

"Because Ella. I needed to tell someone it was either her or my dad."

"Oh. Well then its okay. What did she say?"

Gabriella knew my dad too well. And how he over reacted over things.

"She wasn't happy at first Ella I mean who would be? But she said I was going to make a great dad."

Gabriella smiled and kissed my lips lightly "And you will make a great dad Troy."

I laughed "Thanks Ella."

She shrugged and placed my hand on her stomach

I looked down at it and instantly smiled "I cant believe that's our baby in there."

She giggled "Tell me about it. I still cant believe you knocked my up Bolton"

I laughed again "I cant believe your so beautiful"

"Totally off subject" she rolled her eyes

_

* * *

__Dear Diary_

_Okay today was so cute and fun. Troy kept staring at stomach. And he kept talking to it too. His mom was right. He is going to make an amazing dad. I always knew he would. But now I cant believe it. As he is going to be a dad. And he's starting to take responsibility. And that was so nice to see. Sharpay called today. She was still in shock at me asking her to be our baby's godmother. But I don't know why. I mean she's my bestest friend and she's amazing. I love her to bits. Why wouldn't chose her? She told me that if I didn't want my mom to find out I wasn't having my period. I should put on the cramps and pretend the moodiness. But Sharpay must not have a clue that when your pregnant that actually does happen. So I don't have to pretend. Maybe I do but not for that. _

_Gabriella..x_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today me and Troy discussed baby names for the future. And he suggested we call our child Carlisle Emmett Bolton, he's been reading too much twilight. I knew I should of never given him the books. Anyway tomorrow I have that gym thing. And im dreading it. Troy said I could just fake and illness or something but that would lead to suspicion and suspicion leads to the truth and the truth leads to people finding out im pregnant. And I don't want that. Im actually obsessed with drinking water. I've drunk like 10 gallons of it in like a day. Its insane. And then right after it I need to pee like 10 times. And its annoying me. But if I don't drink I get cranky and moody. Which I don't want right now. _

_Gabriella..x_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary_

_Gillian started asking questions to me at dinner. Saying why are you so moody and stuff like that. And I told her it was my time of the month. But she said to me it wasn't because she checked my calendar and that was 2 weeks ago. So she came up with me and Troy had broken up. Which in untrue obviously. And I told her that but she didn't believe me. Oh well I really need to stop writing now. I have to get up early tomorrow. _

_Ps: I love this baby so much_

_Gabriella..x _

**Sorry its short guys the next one will be longer promise.**

**5 more reviews till next one thank you x**


	7. Skipping class

When I woke up this morning. I felt like shit as usual the morning sickness was kicking in. and I was atlest sick 12 times before I finally stopped. I desperately wanted Troy by my side when I was ill. Just to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs my mom dad and sister were all talking quietly and I really didn't want to intrude but then my mom caught sight of me "Gabriella could you come here a minute?"

Okay had I done something wrong? Or has she found out that I was pregnant?

_Oh shit _

I walked over and sat down next to them "Yes?"

"We got a letter yesterday."

"A letter?" I raised my eyebrows

Ohmygod I might be from the hospital oh shit maybe they told my mom oh no

"Yes from Stanford."

I sighed in relief well atlest it wasn't about me being pregnant

"What about it?"

"They accepted your offer.."

My mouth dropped "They did?"

What? I wasn't going to Stanford. Not now anyway. I had decided maybe collage wasn't the best idea as I was going to be a mom and all

"Isn't that great?"

I nodded "Yeah." I quickly stood up "I gotta go." I then ran to the door. Troy was standing outside his car and he flashed a smile

I ran straight into his arms "Troy I need your help.."

He looked down at me alittle scared and concerned "Bella what's wrong?"

"My mom got a letter from Stanford. They accepted."

Troy frowned "But isn't that great?"

I shook my head "Remember im pregnant. They wont accept me if they find out."

He bit his bottom lip "Well what do you want to do then?"

"I need to tell my mom that im pregnant Troy."

His eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Well no. but I mean maybe your mom could come with us."

Troy then smiled of that idea. Atlest if Lucille was there my mom would flip as much.

Hopefully anyway..

He nodded "Okay. Ill tell my mom tonight." Troy wrapped one arm around me and kissed my forehead "It will be fine I promise."

* * *

"Sharpay you're a bitch you know that." I groaned throwing on Troy's white wildcat Hoddie he had gave me

"I forgot you were pregnant." she sighed innocently

"That's not the point. I cant do it." I frowned sitting down on the floor

Sharpay joined "You wanna skip?"

I looked up

Okay so I've never skipped class once in my life. And I knew that this project thing was 25% of my grade but I wasn't going to collage anyway so it didn't really matter right?

"Okay.."

Me and Sharpay quickly went out the backdoor of east high and ran to her car.

Sharpay turned on her CD player and Paramore CrushCrushCrush

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

I looked round at Sharpay "Shar?"

She also looked round "Hmm?"

"Do you think me being pregnant will affect Troy's scholarship?"

Sharpay didn't answer for awhile "Well honestly yes. I mean the wildcats have lost 3 games Ella and If they lose another one you know yourself he wont get that scholarship."

I looked down. Okay so this was my fault. And I had to do something. I couldn't let troy throw away his dream for me. I loved him too much. Even if he wanted to. He didn't deserve it.

"But.." Sharpay sighed "If you got ride of it. He would still lose."

Either way he'd still lose. What was I going to do? Maybe I should talk to Troy. And see how he feels. Or not I don't want him to think I've been thinking about him before our child. But It was true I was thinking about him more than our child. I had to.

* * *

Sharpay and I drove around town for an the rest of the day. We had Music last period so we decided to go back.

On the way I bumped into Troy

"Gabriella where the hell were you?"

"What?" I asked confused

"You weren't in gym today."

"What.." I asked again

"Gabriella why did you skip?"

I looked down "I need to go Troy.." I quickly walked past him and upstairs to music

"Gabby?"

"Later." I shouted back

"Aw is your geek blowing you off. Well I can fill in." Amber the tall blonde who had obviously had surgery on her breasts they were obviously not real said to troy grinning

"No thanks." Troy sighed walking off to the gym

"What's up man?" Chad asked sitting down on the bench

"There's something up with Gabriella."

"Apart from her being pregnant?" Chad added

Troy's eyes widened "What? Chad shut up"

"Sorry.."

"how did you find out?"

"Sharpay told me."

"Ohhh.."

"You do want this baby don't you?"

Troy shrugged "I guess.."

"I guess? Troy Sharpay told me that you couldn't wait. That you had picked out names and everything."

"That was before I knew Gabriella would have to give up collage."

"Oh.." Chad looked down "Does she really need to?"

"Well she skipped gym today and that's 25% of her grade and she definitely wont get into Stanford if they know she was pregnant."

"Okay troy that's not all your regretting is it?"

"What do you mean?" Troy rubbed his knee nervously

"are you ready to be a dad?"

Troy shook his head and stood up "No but I have to be there for Gabriella. No matter what." Troy then ran out

"Oh god." Chad sighed

* * *

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Taylor asked me placing her hand on my knee

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." I lied. I was to busy thinking about Troy. And our baby.

"Sharpay Gabriella Couch Bolton is waiting for you in the gym." our music teacher read out from a piece of paper

Sharpay and I picked up our bags and quickly left

"What do you think he wants?"

"To talk to us about skipping class." I sighed

"Well are you going to tell him the real reason?"

I shook my head. that's the last thing I'd tell him. He'd flip and end up killing Troy

We arrived at the gym to see the basketball team standing behind him

"Gabriella is it just me of does Troy not look happy."

"Oh I blew him off."

"Really? Why?"

"cause he was asking too many questions"

"Gabriella Sharpay over here." Jack shouted

We both put our bags down and ran across to Jack "Yes sir?"

"Well why were you not in gym today?"

Sharpay darted eyes at Troy glaring at him "Because Troy said we could skip." she smirked

Gabriella's eyes widened and she stared round at Sharpay

"WHAT?" troy chocked with shock

**5 reviews till next one guys**

**thank you x**


End file.
